The project will define the functional capability of lymphocyte subpopulations in aging mice. Assays for functional ability and techniques for cellular manipulation will allow for correlation of type with particular function. The use of a cell sorting machine will facilitate separation of subpopulations of cells in lymphoid tissue. The analysis of cellular function in aging animals will delineate the basis of the age associated decline in immune function.